


Everyone cares Nightwing

by Flashbolt23785



Category: DCU (Comics), Titans (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2020-09-27 01:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flashbolt23785/pseuds/Flashbolt23785
Summary: After Nightwing fell into a serious injured, the team felt worried about his conditions in the hospital. When he finally awoke from the bed, he finallys confessed his feelings toward the team.





	Everyone cares Nightwing

Dick Grayson was sleeping on the bed. He opened his eyes up which illuminate a light into his eyesight. The view was open as the image he saw were slowly became clear. The room was surrounded with his teammate in a place that looked like a medical room. Most of them was asleep on the chair and neither leading next to the wall snoring. He must had realised he was inside the hospital room.

Kori saw Dick awake as her head leaded next to the patient bed where Dick was lying. She awoke in time when Dick tried to lift himself from the mattress.

“ Guys, get up. it’s Dick. He finally awakes.” Kori informed her friends that Nightwing had finally regain his conscious. He couldn’t understood how long his friends had been looking after him perhaps the whole night or a few hours. At least, his friends felt relieved that he was okay the whole time.

Dick was figured out what happen to him that when his head was covered with bandage. He must be met a horrible accident. Who knew what he can remembered unless he fought a dangerous nemesis which resulted in a serious injured. His teammate seems very cornered about his safety that they refused to leave him alone. He didn’t understand why some of the bat family did not come to visit him.

Guess, Batman was too busying fighting the crime. Even Jason and Tim were also there to accompany his older brother. Roy and Wally , his two best friends were also overreacted about him and still they tried to deep down. Donna was in tear with joy patted next to Roy.

Beside Dick on the left side were Beast Boy and Starfire. They have worked together as a team and even trained them how to control their powers. Each of them also felt insecure about their potential ability. Thank to Dick’s advice and inspiration, they finally embrace themselves as the true titans.

“ Dick. You are awake. I though you will never make it out alive.” Wally with his eyes filled with tears and joy.

“ I am fine, guys. You don’t have to worry . “ Dick calmly told his situation to his friends.

“ Just tell me what’s happened to me? ” His friends turned to each other face to face, not sure what’s they gonna to explain to him. Garfield however share the situation to him.

“ Don’t you remember, when the titans were attacked the fearsome five, you unfortunate got beated to death by the marmoth. I manage to use my ability to catch you . But you get your head hit by the pole and we felt shook after we took them down . I called the Green Lantern, Hal to get you to the hospital quickly.” Garfield with his hands hold firmly in tears. He couldn’t imagine what’s gonna to happen to the boy wonder during the whole time in the hospital.

“ Then what’s happen next?” Dick continued asked.

“ The doctor said you suffer a blow trauma in your head. We were shocked and worried. We even called Tim and Jason from Roy. He explained your condition to them. They said they never leave your brother alone and they were here to cope our support in hope you recovery fast. ” Donna tearfully spit her heart out with aches and pain. She couldn’t bear them but carrying these emotion will make her weak. She needed to let go her bad emotions. That will make her a strong warrior.

Wally West was Dick’s best friend. He couldn’t imagine what the Titans looked like without Nightwing being as the leader. It won’t be the same since many heroes like to take inspiration from him. He learned how to live as a Bluhaven vigilante. His city need him. Of course, he knew he would survive from the blow injury. Dick didn’t even stage a death wish since he was beloved by the people.

Dick suddenly turned his head down feeling guilty and ashamed. He doesn’t want to give burden to his friends. 

“ Dick, the doctor said you need to sleep well in the hospital for a week. They said an analysis will take place to make sure you won’t cause any brain damage from the trauma.” Kori showed some corcern to Dick. She was calm while releasing some words but her heart was beating like a big bumps. Dick knew she was nervous since he touched both hands with gentle. He could felt the hands shivering grips.

“ Dick, you are my brother. I don’t want to lose an important family. That’s gonna hurt us too much in our heart.” Tim expressed his feeling to his older brother.

“ You are the reason you want me to be a great Robin. You were there to look after me, helping to take down the criminals and villains. You always cheer me up during the hard time. I knew you were never give up on us.” Tim shed a tear in his eyes while emotional speaking to Dick .

“Tim, don’t be sad. We don’t want our boy, Dick to feel upset . That’s what we always say, “ Brother stick together ”. No matter what circumstances we faced, we need to stay strong .” Jason grabbed Tim and shove into his head, giving him some wringle to let his younger brother happily.

Roy, Wally and Donna holded each other back happy before they looked back to Dick. He wanted to share some thought to his friends.

“ Guys, All I want to say is that I love you all as a family. We grow up altogether since as a kids. We saved the city together. I thought I am gonna through some hard life after my parent’s death . Without you guys, I am probability just a boy who will never be an awesome Robin. Perhap worse, no one will ever know who is Nightwing since I will continue work in the shadows with Batman. ” Dick expressed some words, with his hands shaken with fists. He started to flow down something that touches their hearts.

Roy , who also known as Arsenal. Despite being a cocky and serious archer, he saw Dick as his rightful brother. He still showed some respect to Nightwing despite his reckless during the mission .  
“ Dick, I love you too. So were Wally. There’s nothing can stop us from growing apart. We all come together in the first place because we want to prove a true family for the team.” Roy encouraged Dick since they had been the teammates for a long time. Wally wished they should spend time together to show their loves.

“ Same for Roy, I stand you to become part of our family till death do us a part.” Beast Boy showed a smile toward Dick as he leaned forward to hug him. Followed by Roy , Wally and Donna, they embrace their loved with tear and joy while doing a group hug. Dick felt relieved to have his family shared their moments. He began to sniff with tears started running down the cheek. Tim and Jason also tried to fit in the group. 

“ Guys, Thank you so much for my corncern. I hope you all feel the same. ” Dick emotionally spoke out in his heart as they let go from the hug. They also sniffed with tears and wiped out before they showed their smiles. Everything was gonna be alright.

” I promise myself that once I got out, I will grow stronger than I had never before.” Dick encourage them to show their faith for him .The Nightwing name will truly remember what made Dick being a hero.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the love letter for the Nightwing fans who tried to cope the current condition of our beloved characters. Hopefully, this story could hold up some hope.


End file.
